


Homemade Dinner

by DELDEL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Nice!, Not Beta Read, Reunion Sex, Top Jesse McCree, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but might be soon, homecooking, i will die a thousand deaths for you hanzo, lots of hugging, strange food combinations, strike me down god, take a shot everytime I say "his husband", theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELDEL/pseuds/DELDEL
Summary: a warm welcome, a warm meal and a warm bed





	Homemade Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> whats up happy 2018 i wanna die  
> i finally was able to push something mchanzo out which is what ive been wanting to do for so long but im incredibly lazy so i never got to it oof, but its still really lazy because its a total rewrite of a haikyuu fic i never published lol  
> also this is not betaed yet but it might be in the future because i dont want to bother my beta because she is in a different timezone and she is probably sleepy ilysm daisy!!  
> also im like fucking illiterate and its probably bad anyway

Hanzo brushed any stray crumbs off the table and took a moment to admire his handiwork: food stacked all over the table covering the entire surface, though not the most professional looking. Hanzo was never one for cooking but it was still obviously done with love and it did smell delicious for all it was worth. He had cooked everything he knew McCree would like, both Hispanic and Japanese cuisine. As weird as the mashup might be Hanzo felt giddy at the thought of their cultures mixing together and becoming something that felt right for the both of them. Along with Hispanic dishes like tamales and chiles en nogada, he had a fresh pot of green tea in his favorite kettle, hand grounded coffee, a plate of sashimi and rice balls. Hanzo had slaved over his tablet stove for several hours doing research and cooking before the return of his lover from a mission that lasted a solid month. 

It wasn't necessarily a battle heavy mission so the fear of not having anyone welcome home wasn't as strong as usual, not totally gone though. It was a stake out mission, for more intel, tracking the activity of a Los Muertos near the border of Mexico and The United States. So when the team, consisting of Jesse, Soldier, Lucio and Symmetra, had arrived back at around noon they weren't injured much if at all. Dirty and tired but safe all the same. Hanzo blushed when he recalled how Jesse had pulled him into the tightest hug when he first saw him, squeezing relentlessly and kissing his head. Soldier had told everyone to go get rested up for the day and the mission debriefing would take place in the morning so Jesse pretty much refused to let him go until Hanzo had to physically push him off to go take a shower. Hanzo just finished setting the table until he heard the shower turn off and smiled, he knocked on the door and waited till he heard a “come in!” to open the door.

He entered soon enough to see Jesse open the glass shower door and grab a clean towel off the rack nearby. Hanzo blushed seeing his almost perfectly muscled scared chest and abdomen completely wet and dripping onto the soft bath mat beneath. Jesse smiled warmly at Hanzo and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
“Just a moment I’ll be ready” 

Hanzo hummed and watched in appreciation leaning against the wall, Jesse ran his hands over his face and shook out his hair like dog causing the elder man to giggle, which caused Jesse to laugh. Then they just smiled lovingly at each other until Hanzo sprung from his spot on the wall and buried his face into Jesse’s damp neck and inhaled his familiar scent. 

“I am very happy you are back.” Hanzo whispered into the heated damp skin. He felt long strong arms embrace him back and his t-shirt was soon soaked from the loving embrace. They stayed like that for awhile, Jesse sighing happily and kissing away stray water droplets that fell from his hair onto his husband's face. While Hanzo was trying not to think about the toned, wet naked body pressed against his. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, but after such a long mission and a more than likely uncomfortable and long flight back Jesse was probably exhausted and he wasn't about to put him on the spot just because he hadn't gotten any in a month.

“I cooked a meal for us to share,” Hanzo said eventually after a few minutes of just embracing and simply enjoying the company of one another. “If we stay in here too long it will become cold Jesse.”

“Maybe it would be worth it” But he knew that his husband was right so with a heavy heart Jesse let go and Hanzo reluctantly let him. Jesse just smiled and took another towel from the wall and finished drying off. Hanzo left the bathroom as he finished up to finish setting up the food.

“I have dinner made and all ready to eat!” Hanzo called back over his shoulder shivering slightly while his body adjusted from the steamy bathroom to the cold living area. Jesse stood in the doorway of their dining area chuckling while he watched Hanzo scurry around the kitchen trying to make things look more professional.

“Empanadas?” he looked over the table curiously “Sashimi? That’s a 'lil strange combination but hell darlin I know anything made by you is 'gunna be delicious .” Jesse chuckled.

“Of course, nothing but the best for you.”

“Aww darling keep talking like that and you're gunna make a guy feel special” he chuckled, his voice, which Hanzo felt like he hadn’t heard in years instead of the actual month Jesse was gone, was deep and soft like silk. It sent pleasant shivers up Hanzo spine. Even after almost five years of being married Hanzo was still insanely in love with him.

“Maybe I shouldn't be then, wouldn't want to be expanding your ego anymore.”

Jesse outright laughed and took Hanzo’s hands in his, interlocking their battle worn fingers, “I’m so very grateful fer your cookin baby I feel right awful not really knowing ya could.”  
To this the other male snorted and wrinkled his nose, a cute habit he has always had,  
“You never give me a chance, you always want to cook me stuff and I’m not all that helpless I had to learn to cook in college.”

“Yes, of course baby .” he hummed taking Hanzo into his embrace again. 

Whist trying to decide whether or not to push harder on the banter his thoughts were interrupted by a hand in his hand taking out his hair band not all so smoothly, it came out though and his hair fell to it's full length down his shoulders, a little knotted from being up all day. His husband slowly ran his fingers through it as a human comb, it felt nice against his scalp and Hanzo sighed sleepily.

“Let’s eat and then go to sleep”

“Mmm.” he agreed

So they both sat down at the table and Hanzo contently munching on his own creation as his sleepy eyes watched Jesse eat and drink his fill, his eyes half-lidded and he could feel himself blush, Hanzo smilied real hard as he hadn’t felt as loving and at peace in what felt like an eternity. After such a long mission with little to no contact something domestic as eating a home cooked meal together was amazing.

Once all the food was gone Hanzo immediately grabbed onto the larger American man and tugged him into their shared bedroom. He blushed furiously as he shielded his eyes away from Jesse as he changed. He felt a arousal pool in his stomach as Jesse climbed into bed completely nude, a habit that slipped Hanzo's mind. He immediately followed after him shedding off his clothes till he was left in nothing but his boxers.  
He slid up against his lover and curled up against his warm, muscular body and pressed a kiss against broad shoulders. He smiled when Jesse turned over and hugged him tightly.

“Goodnight dear” he sighed dreamily.

“Ya think I'm gunna come home and not give ya little loving baby.” Jesse murmured rubbing a broad hand against his husband's strong thigh.

“Ah, yes. b-but,” He breathed, “Jesse we both need sleep and plus you just got out of the shower-”

“I’m fine with it if you are baby.” he looked Hanzo deep in his eyes seriously he would stop if Hanzo wanted to. Though Hanzo nodded immediately and with a sudden jerk he found himself trapped under Jesse’s strong body. He felt his cheeks flush up at his current position, laid on his back with his legs spread and his groin pressed light against his lovers. Jesse kissed him deeply for the first time in a month. It was loving but quickly gained steam and Jesse licked the seam of his lips and proceeded to map out his mouth with his tongue. They both groaned, it was obvious they both had missed this. They simply rutted against each other while kissing, simply enjoying the physical contact.

Jesse pulled back and kissed his husband's nose once before pulling down Hanzo's boxers. He groaned as he felt his lover’s strong arms push his knees up his to his chest, Hanzo immediately grabbing to hold them in place. apart and then began to rub the head of his erect shaft against his dry hole. Hanzo’s body immediately betrayed his mind when it thrust up against his lover’s length a quiet moan leaving his lips. The sensation didn’t last long as Jesse retracted, gave his chest a quick squeeze and walked over to the dresser and chuckled silently when he heard the small unhappy whimper.  
“Lube” he reminded softly. He proceeded to rub the small bottle in his hands to warm it up a little and then squeeze some onto his fingers. He approached Hanzo on the bed again and slowly rubbed his entrance. Since they have been separated when Jesse had left for the mission, they had been cold turkey on anything sexual. They had both been too busy with their own things to do long distance stuff. Not like they could with the mission being almost completely no contact, Hanzo himself was busy with other smaller things and could barely even able to find time to relax and message his husband. So Jesse took special care to make sure he had relaxed his husband enough to easily slip his first finger without much resistance continuing to drop kisses all over his face. Of course there wasn’t any, Hanzo has pretty much always been a champ at taking Jesse’s long, thick fingers. When he began to pump his finger in and out was when the elder man began to get vocal. Quiet, short moans that echoed sweetly in the larger man’s ears and certainly didn’t help with his own arousal. 

“Please it’s enough. Please Jesse I need it.” he begged and Jesse decided if he didn’t enter him now he would probably end up finishing before he could please his lover the way he wanted to. He slid off his lover and gently turned him over onto his stomach, he took a moment to appreciate his husband’s strong muscled back and curved hips while slicking up his cock with whatever lube was left on his hand and then climbed back on and positioned himself at Hanzo’s loose entrance.

“Hanzo,” he softly whispered against the other’s neck as a warning before pushing the head of length into his boyfriend twitching hole, he knew that the preparation before wasn’t really enough and it showed when there was a bit of resistance. “Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo baby." every word he pushed a little more in until he was able to get all the way in without hurting his husband that much if it all, Hanzo who in turn was writhing and trying not to come too soon, it would be a shame to come at just the sound of his name.

Once the elder man had taken a moment to adjust to his husbands absolutely ridiculous size, he began to move. Slow thrusts from strong hips, Jesse would pull out before thrusting his thick, hard length back into his boyfriend’s pliable body. With every small movement a spark was shot up Hanzo’s spine, each thrust had him gasping for breath with little “ah’s!” at the perfect mix of pleasure and pain leaving stars in his sight.  
Jesse kept up his pace for awhile it was fast enough to not be frustrating but slow enough that he wasn’t able to come but still it was something he had missed so desperately that he wanted it to last just a bit longer. It was only moments getting used to the position and the trail of kisses up and down his spine that Hanzo felt hands on his hips and he found himself being twisted and he immediately cried out, Jesse’s length felt like it become bigger as he was turned his lover never leaving his hole while he was being placed onto his back, Hanzo immediately grabbing onto his shoulders.

“Sorry I ‘jus wanted ta look at ya while we finished darlin” Jesse explained sheepishly giving him a chaste kiss, he then began thrusting again but at a much faster, much harder pace.  
Hanzo felt his breath swept away, his husband seemed to be able to be touch everywhere at once inside and out. The length inside of him, the hands that began to knead at his chest, everything was just so overwhelmingly hot.  
Then, one thrust hit him at just the right angle at just the right time and Hanzo found himself gripping onto his husband’s shoulders so tightly that it broke through skin. His orgasm went through him and and he felt warm liquid splatter against his sensitive chest. It made his legs clench up and his full body shook as Jesse kept up his harsh almost cruel, thrusting all while moaning in his ear. After regaining his mind Hanzo laced his hands through Jesse’s hair and bring him in for a kiss, flinching a bit from the oversensitivity.

“Come on Jesse. Come for me love please inside.” he whispered against the other man’s lips. He kept up his quiet encouragement and soft petting until he felt Jesse come and warmth fill his body causing him to whimper helplessly in oversensitivity. They both breathed into each others mouths sharing soft, lazy kisses. Jesse eventually got up and carefully removed himself for the other with a deep groan. He then grabbed a handful of tissues from their bedside table and wiped both of them off and made a lazy attempt at wiping up the mess leaking out of Hanzo. Now being cleaned up enough to be comfortable sleeping and both get the sleep they both desperately needed. Hanzo curled up into his lover, laying his head on his bicep and feeling a sense of security being caged into arms that he felt like he hadn’t seen in years. He felt soft kisses on all over his face as he grew sleepy.

 

“I missed you.” Jesse murmured with sleep heavy in his voice. Hanzo laughed softly and rubbed his face into the other man’s hairy chest. “I’m just so happy ta be back I promise tomorrow I’ll really give ya a good thank you for the warm welcome and meal” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing his husband to laugh.

“Well” Hanzo whispered,”I can’t wait then.” a flushed feeling of contentment washed over him, not feeling the need to blush and hide and push him away like he might have done when they first started being intimate.They both fell into a comfortable silence, their breathing the only thing heard, holding each tight in a warm, loving embrace as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i cant get the freaking link thing right but if u liked this pls check out my speedpainting channel here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9YqHQFcHjbNZCLv4IOz5CQ  
> ty pls smash the kudos and comment ty ilysm:')


End file.
